


The Color of Healing

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [9]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Flufftober 2020, Healing, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Hopeful Ending, Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Heaven is cold, and endless, and empty-feeling. Sometimes, Aziraphale gets lost in the chasm of thought. Fortunately, Crowley is there to call him back to Earth.Ineffable Flufftober, Day 9. Prompt: Monochromatic.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	The Color of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This one is another that turned out more feelsy than fluffy, despite my best intentions. Hopefully there's enough love and feelings and healing-in-progress to make up for the absence of fluff, however!

“Angel? What’s on your mind?”

The question sounds commonplace, but it means that — as usual — Crowley knows when Aziraphale is lost in the chasm of thought and needs to be called back to Earth.

Aziraphale is grateful for the grounding. He sighs. “Heaven.”

“Mm.” Crowley is quiet. Then, sounding worried: “Do you… miss it?”

“ _No_!” Aziraphale is startled by his own vehemence. “I do _not_ miss it. It’s just so…”

Aziraphale has never liked Heaven. Not that he’d have admitted it, before. Heaven is _good_ , he’d have insisted, desperate. Heaven is _holy_.

Heaven is also cold, and endless, and empty-feeling. And the expanse of silver-white brightness is so very…

“... _monochromatic_ ,” Aziraphale finishes, for lack of a better word. Despite himself, he shivers.

“Ah.” Crowley nods, as if he understands. Perhaps he does. “Is that why you like Earth? Color?”

“Partially, perhaps.”

And now, grounded, Aziraphale can’t help smiling. The riot of polychromatism _is_ one of the things he appreciates about this planet, it’s true. Aziraphale loves color.

What he doesn’t say, yet, is that Crowley — ginger of hair, golden of eye, onyx and crimson of scales, kaleidoscope of personality — is by far the most colorful being Aziraphale has ever met.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)
> 
> ALSO. The phenonomenal [fractalgeometry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalgeometry) has written a phenomenal followup scene to this as part of her [Hugtober 2020 series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887), featuring hugging and comfort and ALL THE FEELS. It's absolutely beautiful and I can't recommend it enough. See the link below!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Watch My Back, Hold Me Close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916721) by [fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets)




End file.
